Inaudible
by Jess Zule
Summary: En la oscuridad de la noche, un hombre que juró tener un gran amor los humanos, sufría, y su agonía fue inaudible para aquellos seres.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, son obra original de Ryogo Narita.  
 **Atte:** Jessica Zulé Luwik

* * *

" **Inaudible"**

Hoy voy a relatar una historia.

Una historia que no muchos querrán escuchar, pero que muchos deberían conocer.

Realmente no sé cómo deberíamos clasificar esta historia.

Podría ser una historia de odio, de desesperación o incluso de incredulidad.

Creo que realmente –para englobar todos estos puntos- debemos clasificarla como una historia de amor.

Para serte sincero no sabría por dónde comenzar, si comienzo por el final entonces quizá ya no te parezca muy interesante, sin embargo si comienzo por el principio seguramente te aburrirías y dejarías de leer esto.

Creo que estoy enredando todo.  
Mis más sinceras disculpas.

Empezaré por la parte en la que te explico por qué hay un hombre a las dos de la mañana en alguna calle alejada de Ikebukuro, su situación no es muy buena, se encuentra sentado en la acera recostando su espalda en la pared más cercana que pudo encontrar.

La verdad este no es un hombre cualquiera, es uno de los más temidos por esta ciudad.

El nombre de este hombre es muy sonado por los alrededores.  
Su simple presencia pondría tus sentidos alerta y su sola sonrisa podría hacerte helar.

Es muy poderoso y no me refiero a la fuerza que poseen sus músculos, sino a sus influencias y su manera de controlar cualquier tipo de situación.

Él era el causante de muchas muertes y sin embargo nunca había matado a nadie, sus enemigos no podían contra él e incluso se daba el lujo de "jugar" con la ciudad, hacía tratos con gente peligrosa pero eso solo volvía más interesante su vida y era capaz de enfurecer a Shizuo Heiwajima –la bestia de Ikebukuro- solo para pasar el rato.

Si le preguntabas la razón de sus actos la respuesta era "porque ¡Amo a los humanos! Simplemente no encuentro otro motivo…"

¡Hablamos del gran informante de Ikebukuro Orihara Izaya!

 _-Ja ¿Cómo termino todo esto así?-_

La voz de este joven informante resonaba en la oscuridad de la calle mientras pensaba en voz alta y bajaba la mirada solo para examinar que efectivamente se encontraba muy mal herido.

 _-Es una fortuna que siga consiente como para hacerme estas tontas preguntas…-_

El lugar en el que se encontraba estaba completamente desierto, había sido muy tonto de su parte haber acudido allí tan tarde pero a lo largo de su vida fue a lugares peores con personas mucho más peligrosas y la costumbre hizo que no pudiera reaccionar como siempre.

 _-Fui… demasiado predecible, creo que tanto amar a los humanos me hizo comportarme como ellos ¿no? jaja pero esto no evita que deje de amarlos, incluso cuando ellos no me amen…-_

Intentó levantar alguna de sus manos para pedir ayuda por teléfono –del cual tenía la esperanza de que no estuviera roto- pero estas no le contestaban como era debido y el dolor que le provocaba un simple movimiento lo hacía cerrar los ojos con fuerza, seguramente ya había perdido mucha sangre.

 _-Es cierto que el amor es algo relativo, mi amor no es como cualquier otro, no es como el que se siente por una pareja, o por los padres, no es como el que se siente hacía los amigos o a las mascotas, el mío es más grande que eso, ¡es inmenso! es lo que me trajo a esta situación pero es… es…-_

Se dio cuenta que su tan aclamado amor no tenía fundamentos, y si alguna vez los tuvo en este momento no los encontraba.

Por cada palabra que salía de su boca, sentía un ardor en su interior, algo le quemaba, creía que era por alguna de las heridas que tenía ya que sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo de más al hablar pero no era así.

Entre más buscaba alguna justificación, algo que lo convenciera así mismo de lo que decía, más se daba cuenta de la culpa que sentía.

¿Por qué le estaba pasando todo esto? ¿Por qué ahora?

Era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del que presumía saberlo todo, sentía lastima de sí mismo, lastima de acabar de aquella manera. Solo. Siempre dijo que le temía a la muerte pero al parecer su mayor miedo era que nadie se encontrara a su lado, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a aquella soledad. En fin, ya no importaba cuál de los dos era su mayor temor ya que ambas cosas estaban sucediendo y eso ya no se podía cambiar.

Se sentía nervioso.

Nervioso por la situación en la que se encontraba. Tantas veces había pensado en la edad en la que llegaría a morir, en lo joven o viejo que sería y como acabaría.

En ese momento se sentía realmente abandonado.

 _-…soy un cobarde-_

Recordó la plática que tuvo alguna vez con Simon, el trabajador del Rushian Shishi, en donde se dio cuenta que siempre fue un cobarde, tratando de escapar de las culpas de sus actos, buscando en el fondo algo que lo justificara, sin embargo no se consideraba una mala persona incluso cuando hizo cosas malas.

Algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

– _¿Así que este es el fin?-_

Sin darse cuenta la desesperación…

– _¿Terminaré en este desolado lugar?-_

…la ira…

– _¿De esta manera?-_

…y una pizca de miedo…

– _¿¡Es este el final!?-_

…lo llenaba…

– _¿¡Es todo!?-_

…se enredaba…

– _¿¡Se acabó!?-_

…y se estrujaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Quien pensaría que la persona que se autoproclamaba "dios" terminaría de una forma tan patética. Él creía tener un ámbito concreto de la realidad y sobre el destino de los humanos pero en el fondo dudaba más de lo que cualquier persona lo hacía, dudar de todo y pensar la posible respuesta a todo llevo a este informante en un principio a ser la gran persona que todos llegaron a temer. Sin embargo dudó de alguien que no tenía que dudar: él mismo.  
Solo unos segundos de duda bastaron para que él joven que presumía tener siempre 21 no pudiera contra aquellos clientes inconformes de trabajos pasados y terminara apuñalado varias veces en la espalda y con una herida de bala en el estómago.

 _-No quiero… aún no-_

Sentía un frío abrumador en todo su ser aun cuando se encontraba sudando.

– _Y el culpable soy yo…-_

Se sentía estúpido, no es como si sintiera remordimientos, siempre supo que era lo que hacía, supo hasta qué punto estaba llegando y la línea que cruzaba al hacerlo.

– _Al final siempre fui yo, no es como si mis padres me criaran para ser algo así, pensándolo bien_ _nunca hubo un detonante, familia "normal" con padres "normales", quizá mi amor era más impuro de lo que jamás creí y ahora tengo que pagar por ese error_ _–_

Pensó en muchas cosas, el tiempo se hacía eterno, un minuto se volvía una tortura de dolor, tanto físico como mental, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban ni un segundo.

Y en el fondo esperaba que Celty regresara de algún trabajo y lo viera allí, que su amigo Shinra pasara de casualidad y lo curara, que Kadota saliera de su turno nocturno y avisara a alguien e incluso llegó a pensar que Shizu-chan lo encontraría.

– _Jaja…creo que esa bestia me remataría de un golpe… aunque nunca soy capaz de predecir lo que va a hacer, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si ambos nos hubiéramos llegado a conocer mejor. Ahora que lo pienso, no somos tan diferentes, simplemente somos algo incomprendidos… JAJAJA ¡Ahhh!-_

Su estruendosa risa le causó un agudo dolor en el estómago y su vista se empezó a nublar.

–… _quien sabe… quizá por ridículo que suene, sí hubiéramos podido ser amigos… creo que llegué a tenerle un mínimo aprecio a ese monstruo… –_

Y en ese momento deseó que aunque fuera la persona que más odiaba en este mundo, se encontrara a su lado. Realmente necesitaba a alguien junto a él y no le importaría que fuera Shizuo.

Con su vista nublada dirigió su mirada al frente en donde visualizó una sombra, una figura humana que se acercaba a él.

Shinra, Celty, Kadota Mikado, Erika, Namie, Anri, Mairu, Kururi, Kida, Togusa, Walter o incluso Shizu-chan. Alguien a quien no se le distinguía más que la figura estaba ahí.

Y sonrió.

Izaya sonrió de una manera irónica mientras las lágrimas salían, se sentía como un niño pequeño en la oscuridad, un niño con miedo.

La figura extraña se acercó más rápido y él cerró los ojos.

Y la lluvia comenzó a caer un poco más fuerte.

Cualquiera puede creer, al llegar en este punto de la historia, que alguien, incluso aquella bestia que tanto despreció llegaría, sin embargo no fue así, la vida no es un cuento de hadas y mucho menos cuando la muerte está frente a ti. Aquel joven informante que juró ser siempre joven, daba su último aliento y con él se iban las esperanzas de que el amor que alguna vez creyó sentir lo llegara a salvar.

Quizá su mente le jugó una última mala pasada.

Quizá no había nadie allí.


End file.
